


Untitled

by apatheticpunkhippie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, ssssorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: im sorry for thisreader's gender not specified





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this
> 
> reader's gender not specified

You find it funny how easily you could be decieved.

That you could be fooled into thinking that this life was worth living. That you had a chance, that you had a possibility of living a happy life. But you knew better now. You knew nothing could ease the pain that you were burdoned with each and every day. No matter how much support others gave you, no matter how many options to get better were presented, you just no longer cared in reciving any help.

As you sat on your bed, nude except for the tears that stained your cheeks and the blood on your arms, holding the bottles of pills that were meant to heal you, you listened to the songs that you had on repeat. The lyrics they told felt like they were the only way to convey how you felt. All the pain, the sadness, the hurt, it was like they were telling your story for you. And you hoped whomever found you would take in those words, and maybe understand at least an inkling of what was happening to you. The thought of who would find you...you knew who it would be. The only other person who was living with you. Jamie...

Oh Jamie...

You loved him so much. More than you could say. And he in turn has said many a time how much you meant to him, how happy you made him and how he loved you as well. And yet, you wanted to relieve of him of the burden you have put on his shoulders. You know the problems you face were yours alone to bear, and you couldn't handle seeing him dealing with it. He was so wonderful, he didn't deserve to have this on him. You knew it would hurt for him to see you this way, so you were taking the initiative yourself and ridding him of this hardship. He would move on eventually, learn to live his life to the fullest without you weighing him down.

You leaned forward as another wave of tears took hold of you. God you didn't want to hurt him anymore, but you were already doing so to begin with. 

He wouldn't be home for a while, having been called on another mission. You remembered the last time you saw him, how he smiled and held you and kissed you goodbye, promising he'd be home soon. You played your best and smiled in return, remembering the feeling of his skin on yours, how warm it felt. How the rough callouses of his left hand running over your back, the metal one on your waist...you've always found so much comfort in him. But now, at this point, it just seems to be in vain, making you feel even worse.

You began unscrewing the caps on the pill bottles. Pouring a few out into your hand, you paused to stare at them for a moment. For years these things were supposed to help you, supposed to keep you from doing this. Funny how they'll be doing the opposite, shortly.

Giving a final goodbye in your head, you grabbed your drink, ready, as you brought the first batch to your mouth and tipped your head back...

You heard the front door open.

The sound made you cough, the pills getting stuck along the inside of your mouth and making you lean forward as you choked on them. You were too busy to notice the door to your bedroom open, a voice calling your name calmly before a shocked gasp. 

You curled up, trying to hide from him as Jamie immediately ran over, grabbing your hands and tearing the pills from them. Everything became a blur as you fell into another fit of crying, trying to pull away when realizing Jamie joined as well as he wrapped his arms tightly around you, refusing to let you go under any circumstances. Words were coming out of your mouth, pleading to let you go, to let you do this. How you don't want to be this way anymore and how you wanted it all to end. Jamie responded by cupping the back of your head and hiding your face in his chest. 

It all came out then. Before you knew it you were screaming and crying uncontrollably. Jamie did his best to hold as much of you to him as he could, wetness falling onto your hair as he began sobbing as well. He was talking now, begging and begging and begging for you to stop, kicking away the pills and razor in doing so. 

Time seemed to stop for a while. 

You don't know when you both stopped crying. He just held you now, arms and legs wrapped around you, refusing to let up. Your mind was blank as you looked down and saw the blood from your wrist had gotten onto him now. Making a mess as usual. 

Jamie moved again eventually, planting kisses along the top of your head, hand running along your back gently. You began apologizing, the words coming out of your mouth without you even doing it intentionally, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm sorry....

He placed a hand under your chin, tipping it upwards gently for him to lean down and lightly kiss your lips. You could feel his mouth twitching lightly, trying to hold back from crying once more. He said it was alright, it was okay, even though it wasn't, and that he was sorry himself. For what? He wasn't the one who opened your wrists. But he apologized anyway in your confusion. 

In the silence of your room, in the comfort of your lovers arms, still in the midst of your confusion, you fell limp against him, unable to hold yourself up anymore. 

You were so tired.


End file.
